Bouro
“Your Highness! Please wait! Save me!” Bouro cries out to Zorzal as he is about to be killed by Zorzal's men under Tyuule's influence '''Bouro (ボウロ) is the leader of the Haryo Tribe and a temporary ally of Tyuule. He was killed by Centurion Borhos and the remaining of Zorzal's men under the influence of Tyuule after Zorzal lost all his army after the Second Battle of Italica. His death marks the collapse of the Haryo Tribe.'' Personality Bouro is a cunning, sneaky, duplicitous and selfish individual, willing to betray and to lie to anyone to achieve his goals. As all the members of the Haryo tribe, he believes that the control of the Special Region belongs by right to his people, but he still prefers to live on the cast-offs of the other races and thrive in the service of other powerful non-Haryo individuals, like Tyuule or Zorzal El Caesar (but only to betray them at a later time). His loyalty lies only with the Haryo tribe and everyone else is considered expendable for his rise to power. To lead his tribe to the heights of power, he devised a bold plan which would push the empire to its collapse; a plan he had set in motion with the outbreak of war between Japan and the Empire. Bouro thought of using Tyuule as a springboard to start his infiltration of the Empire from the shadows. The tribe would become increasingly powerful and influential in the imperial court through murder, deception and backstabbing before finally devouring the empire from within and ending up become the ultimate rulers of the Special Region. Like Zorzal, he highly underestimates the JSDF in which proved to be devastated to the Haryo as a whole since the whole tribe nearly loses all of its members during the Infiltration in Italica and Bouro has to struggle to keep the tribe intact. However, unlike Zorzal, he takes the JSDF seriously and greatly hesitates the engage them showing that he is not as delusional as Zorzal. Although Bouro has a facade of a intelligent weasel, he is actually quite brainless and superficial much like Zorzal as he along with the entire never seems to realize that the presence of the JSDF makes their ambition and plan doomed from the start and Zorzal's force in on the losing side. As the result, he keep pushing tribe members into their doom toward the JSDF until the tribe is totally collapse and trying to gain favor with Zorzal by betraying Tyuule while never seeing how pointless it is in the long term since Zorzal gonna lost one way or another to the JSDF. These facts show that Bouro was never as intelligent as he presents to be. Bouro is also an extremely lustful and depraved person. He’s extremely sexually attracted to Tyuule, Appearance Bouro has a somewhat rat-like appearance. He wears ragged clothes as well as an eyepatch on his eye. In the videos he is more dog like with a bandage over one eye: Bouro still Episode 15.png|Still showing Bouro licking Tyuule's leg from episode 15. Bouro manga.jpg|Print image. Bouro in profile Manga Chapter 62 page 18.png|Bouro in profile Manga Chapter 62 page 18. History Plot Skills & Abilities Gallery Trivia * It is unknown whether he found the Haryo or took the leadership from the previous leader of the tribe. * He is only character so far that presenting to be cunning and intelligent, but ultimately being very idiotic in the end. Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Zorzal's Faction Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists